


Dancer in a Daydream

by Princess_Scourge



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Scourge/pseuds/Princess_Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown (AOE, because dat aft!) is a dancer at one of Swindle's many establishments. Tonight he is entertaining the most feared Decepticons in the universe... the DJD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer in a Daydream

"C'mon, Tarn." Helex urged. "Allow yourself one simple indulgence."

"I indulge in you four." Tarn countered. He settled his gaze on Kaon in particular, who was the unspoken favorite of his team. The mech knew his every need and desire in explicit detail. He knew things about Tarn that he rarely shared with anyone. Like his wild and secretive sexual escapade with a dirty Autobot medic. A story that would never reach any audial waves, but Kaon’s.

"Helex is right." Kaon said. Small smile spreading across his lips. Surprising coming from him, as Kaon agreed with Tarn, and only Tarn, 100% of the time.

"Kaon. I'm shocked by you... Without a pun intended." Tarn said.

Kaon chuckled. He closed the space between himself and the tank, climbing onto his lap. "I think what our leader needs is a little adventure." Kaon's voice was low, seductive.

Tarn took Kaon's chin into his fingers and pulled his face closer. "How do you think you’d persuade me to agree to such a thing, little one?"

“I could think of a few ways.” Kaon beamed at Tarn, giddy at the thoughts racing through his processor of the endless things he’d like to do to make his leader say ‘yes’.

“Goooo plaaaay?!” Vos encouraged from his perch on Tesarus’s shoulder.

“Ask me properly.” Tarn said.

“C-caaan weee g-go plaaaaay?” Vos asked. When he wanted his way he tried harder to impress Tarn with what he had learned in his studies of the modern Cybertronian language, as much as it repulsed him.

“Hmm.” Tarn’s team had already won the moment they inquired, but he liked to hear them all gang up on him to satisfy their needs. He sighed air from his intakes. Smug smile hidden by the mask. “Very well. I will allow it this one time.”

Kaon planted a soft kiss on Tarn's mask. "I knew you'd see our perception of things."

\---

Lockdown mounted a mech's lap. He felt the warmth radiating from his core. The putrid smell of his arousal. The mech's clawed hands gripped Lockdown's hips, positioning him right on his codpiece, where his pulsing spike was waiting just underneath. The spike that would never be granted access to the ultimate accolade that was Lockdown's dripping valve. Mechs like him wished they could have him for more than a private dance. Filth. None of which he’d touch in a million stellar cycles.

Lockdown lingered long enough that the mech was howling for more. However, unless he dished out more credits, the private show was over. Lockdown dismounted and oscillated toward the stage, where he had started the routine. Before the mech could protest, he disappeared behind dropped curtains.

"Well done." A compliment came from the shadows of the backstage area. It belonged to Lockdown's boss... of sorts. Lockdown refused to be degraded to being called anyone's slave. The boss mech had to treat Lockdown like an equal or suffer his wrath. Luckily, this mech knew which option he liked better. Lockdown was capable of killing. Anyone with half a processor could figure that one out on their own.

"You call that a high end customer, Swindle?" Lockdown asked. Disappointment seeped through his words, highlighting his disgust.

"Poor kid stumbled upon his parental unit's fortune after they were offed in the dark energon crisis. He doesn't know what else to do with all those creds." Swindle grinned. "Don't you like him to waste them on you?"

"It's not a waste. Believe me." Lockdown said.

"Uh-huh. Listen, I think you'll enjoy what's in store for you next." Swindle smirked. He couldn't contain his excitement at knowing what was to come for his most prominent dancer.

Lockdown rolled his optics. "I'm leaping with enthusiasm."

"Yeah, I can see that." 

"Spit it out." Lockdown shot a glare in Swindle's direction. He wasn't in the mood for Swindle’s games. Not today or any other day.

"You'll be entertaining the DJD this evening."

The DJD? Lockdown's interest was, for once, piqued. He had heard all the rumors about the nightmare inducing five-some. The sheer terror that enveloped the strongest of warriors when their group's name was uttered.

"Scared?"

"Pfft. Hardly. If anything, I'm intrigued." Lockdown said.

"Intrigued? That's the word you'd use?"

"Are you scared?" Lockdown asked.

"Me? Ha! I'm not the one that has to make them happy." Swindle said.

"Mmm. I intend to make them very happy..."

\---

No matter how "high class", Tarn wasn't thrilled by the idea of being at a pleasure house. He was sickened by Cybertronians who sold their bodies to make credits. Whether they were only dancers or full blown pleasurebots. Sullied spikes, valves, and mouthes, as far as he was concerned. However, if his dear team insisted on an occasional "adventure" like this, who was he to deny them? Especially after they worked so hard to convince him that this was what they all needed.

The group was escorted into a secluded viewing room where they were to be presented with the finest energon and a performance that they’d never forget by the joint’s most popular. Only the best for Decepticons of their rank.

Tesarus rubbed his hands together. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Why? They may not even be hot." Helex snarked. 

"Plaaaaay!" Vos exclaimed. 

"What Vos said." Tesarus huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, peeved that Helex was already letting his "easily bored" and "unimpressed" nature ruin this rare treat.

Ignoring the bickering of the other team members, Kaon shuffled closer to Tarn, gripping onto his arm. He could sense the lack of appeal from his leader. "Please try to enjoy this with us."

"For you I will try, my darling one." Tarn said.

“I hope it’s a mech that likes all his orifices deeply penetrated at once after he dances. Or a femme with a spike mod. Yeah, that’d be hot.” Tesarus continued to barrage his wish list upon his mates, as they waited.

“I sent for this establishment’s finest.” Tarn assured. He led Kaon over to a long couch pushed against the wall. He seated himself and then gently pulled Kaon down beside him. The smaller mech promptly snuggled into his side, wrapping his arms around him.

The remaining three members soon joined them, settling in. The two big mechs on the edges and Vos on Tesarus’ lap ; his favorite spot.

“Hooow l-long we wait?” Vos asked. He impatiently wiggled about.

“Patience, dear Vos. We’ll get our spectacle soon enough.” Tarn said.

Lockdown entered the room. His piercing optics sized up the five sadists all seated on the couch before him. He undulated over to them, emphasizing his prideful strut to show off his superb assets. Broad, chiseled shoulders. Tiny waist. Rocking hips.

Tarn was intrigued by what he saw. He expected to see a generic pretty mech with a dolled up paint job and ridiculous amounts of mods to enhance his best features. This mech was nothing of the sort. Raw beauty. Dark grey finish and carefully chosen and placed upgrades that blended seamlessly with his original design. A rough facial structure that held his focal point ; his optics. Bright, emerald green. Captivating.

“I’ll be your entertainment for the evening.” Lockdown said. 

“Hot damn.” Tesarus commented, looking Lockdown up and down.

“Now, now. Don’t be rude, Tes.” Tarn scolded. His optics wandered the mech’s physique over and over. As unenthusiastic about this extra curricular activity as he had been, he was now swimming in all the things he would like to see this mech do for and to his team and him.

“Can I start you all off with high grade?” Lockdown asked.

“Please.” Tarn said. He couldn’t wait to see the back side of the mech, if his front was as thrilling to look at.

Lockdown turned, giving the team a look at his most sought after prize ; his aft. Pert and perfectly spankable. He made his way over to an energon dispenser, exaggerating his sway for their enjoyment. He filled five cubes to the brim with the superlative refreshment. He placed the cubes on a tray and returned to his customers.

Having a weakness for quality energon, Helex grabbed the tray and greedily snatched up the first cube.

“I trust it will be your liking. It’s from a private brew with specialty ingredients not available to the general public of Cybertron.” Lockdown explained. About the only truth in Swindle’s establishment.

Tarn took a cube and gingerly put it to Kaon’s lips. “Taste, my sweet.” He said.

For someone who was rumored to be so cruel and dreadful, Tarn appeared warm to his team. Another thing on the list of things about Tarn that fascinated Lockdown.

“Are you all comfortable now?” Lockdown asked. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, as he watched Tarn make sure his companion was cared for.

“Yeeeeesss. You daaaance us for noooooow.” Vos tapped his fingers together. His hunger for the fun about to ensue growing by the cycle.

“Uh-uh, Vos.” Tarn said. He reached his free hand over and gently placed it on Vos’s thigh, calming him. “First, I want Kaon to see him.”

“Mmmhmm. And, how would I go about allowing him that privilege?” Lockdown asked. “I don’t suppose those black pits do him any favors in the vision department.” He added.

“Kaon has his ways.” Tarn mused. He downed the half emptied cube of high grade and returned it to the platter.

“Very well then.” Lockdown swayed over, stopping in front of Kaon.

“Why don’t cha turn around? Tesarus, the biggest of the team of psychopaths, chimed in. “Let him see your best side.” 

Lockdown rotated around, facing away from the whole group. He bent forward slightly, accentuating his aft. He felt gentle, curious hands begin to roam his frame. Along his lower back. On every inch of his rear. The mech giggled, as he squeezed onto Lockdown’s ‘best side’, as the big brute had put it. “Very nice.” Kaon said before moving on to Lockdown’s thighs.

Lockdown glanced over his shoulder. Tarn’s mask gave him a sort of poker face advantage, but cycling fans told Lockdown that the eloquent mech was enjoying the sight. Perhaps more than he’d care to admit.

“Now you may dance for us.” Tarn said. He wrapped an arm around Kaon, pulling him away. Protectively close. As if Lockdown were some kind of threat to the seemingly hindered mech.

Lockdown made his way toward the stage. Like clockwork, the room’s main lights began to dim. Stage lights took their place centering on twin, glistening poles. Slow, exotic music filled the atmosphere.

Once Lockdown took the stage, he began to move rhythmically with the tune. Slow and steady at first. Back still turned to the group. He took hold of one of the poles, slowly circling it.

“Hubba hubba.” Tesarus’ spike was already throbbing against his codpiece. He wrapped his massive arm around Vos’ tiny middle pulling him right on the spot. 

Vos happily allowed the contact from the behemoth. Being heated himself, he started rocking his hips, scraping his panel against Tesarus’. He chittered in the ancient vernacular.

“Describe what he’s doing, Tarn.” Kaon said.

“Dancing. Slow and steady.” Tarn began. His voice lowered to not disturb the performance. “Imagine a perfectly choreographed piece. The light hitting him at all his best angles...”

“Go on.” Kaon encouraged. He dug his fingers into Tarn’s side finding hidden sensitive circuitry to tease while he listened.

Tarn rumbled at the touch before he continued on. “He appears to be weightless with how he carries his chassis through the air up, down, around, and between the poles.”

“Mmmm.” Kaon bit his lip playfully. “Moooore.”

As the speed of the music picked up, so did Lockdown. Without missing a single beat, he sailed deeper into his show hoping he was pleasing, and enticing, his luminaries.

“The precision! Oh, the way he moves is raw perfection, Kaon. The sway of his hips. The way his hands glide over his own frame when he’s not working the glistening props. I almost feel as though I am watching a live art exhibition rather than a raunchy dance display.”

“Blah blah blah... He’s teasing the latches of his codpiece now. Who cares? Can we just get to the good stuff already?” Helex interrupted. His voice was whiny and strained.

“My, how impatient you are.” Kaon giggled. Judging from the bluntness and the noises coming from Helex, Kaon knew the lout was already playing with himself whilst trying to conceal the fact from the rest of the them. Not that anyone was paying attention to anything other than Lockdown.

“Impatient and insolent.” Tarn’s gaze hardened. He wasn’t fond of either trait he mentioned to describe Helex’s demeanor.

“Sorry, boss. I just don’t have the level of patience you do.” Helex squirmed.

“No?” Tarn dug into his subspace and retrieved a credit pouch. “Well, then. If your need is that overwhelming then, dear Helex, see if you can coax our ecdysiast over here.” He handed the pouch over, which held a trivial amount of credits to blow on tipping. Not that he planned to use it until he saw how titillating Lockdown was.

Helex poured the contents of the pouch into his hand, then tossed it aside. He held some of the currency in his mouth, aching for plump, luscious lips to come steal it away. Lockdown didn’t disappoint. He swayed over to the seated giant. Leaning over him, he nipped at the credit until he had secured it in his own mouth.

“You going to wrap those lips around my spike and suck until I come?” Helex asked.

Lockdown skillfully deposited the credit into his subspace before answering. “Depends.” He lowered to his knees, placing his hands on the mech’s thighs.

“On what?” Helex swallowed hard. He was holding back the urge to grab the entertainer’s helm and forcing it down on his throbbing spike. He refrained, because he felt Tarn watching him.

“If I like what I see.” Lockdown smirked up at Helex before looking at what he had to work with between his legs.

“Can you handle it?” Helex inquired avidly. He’d had problems in the past finding mechs and femmes, that were smaller than him, who were willing to take his spike due to it’s wide and intimidating girth. He couldn’t imagine how Tesarus got on when his spike was even bigger.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Lockdown took the tip of Helex’s spike into his mouth and gradually began to swallow more and more of it until it had nearly disappeared from sight. He tightened his mouth and began sucking as hard as he could.

“Holy fraaaag...” Helex moaned. His smaller set of appendages found their way to Lockdown’s helm where he caressed and encouraged him to continue.

“Gentle, Helex.” Tarn said. Not out of concern for the dancer, but more for a selfish need that was festering within. If the mech was put off he may not make rounds to all five members.

“Mmm... get it, Hel.” Tesarus gleefully watched his large partner getting special treatment from the entertainer. His pulsing spike was wedged between Vos’ thighs. The smaller was obliging him by bouncing up and down.

Helex’s helm reared back, optics dimmed, and his jaw fell slack. He felt an incredible overload ready to burst at any given moment. He knew he should warn the mech sucking him off, but he wanted so badly to feel his fluids flood the warm orifice.

Lockdown had mastered the art of body language, so when he noted the giant tensing up, he knew he was about to overload. Not that it deterred Lockdown from his current course. Instead, it made him step up his game even more.

Helex held back until the last cycle before releasing. Transfluids gushed out of him into the dancer’s mouth and down his throat. Helex expected him to pull back, but he took every last drop with only minor signs of discomfort.

Lockdown downed all the mech’s fluids before letting the spike slip out of his mouth. He panted lightly, letting fresh air cycle through his cooling fans.

After a short recovery time, Lockdown turned his attention to the DJD’s leader. He crawled over and inched his way up Tarn’s frame until he was face to face with him. He then leaned in. “You wanna frag me while I frag one of your precious little mechs, don’t you?” Lockdown breathed into Tarn’s audio. “Then you wanna watch your big mechs take turns stuffing me?” 

“Mmmmm.” Tarn’s optics dimmed. A shiver ran down his back as Lockdown’s husky voice invaded his audials. He was surprised at how the range affected him. Normally, he was the one to provoke excitement with vocal abilities.

Lockdown traced along the edges of Tarn’s winged chestpiece. He dipped lower. Down his torso to his panel, which opened up immediately. Surprising, because Lockdown thought he wouldn’t be able to get him to submit so easily. Within moments, Tarn’s spike was fully pressurized and jutted upward. Lockdown stroked it’s impressive length, noting the ring. A rare mod for that part of the frame given how painful the procedure was.

“Kaon, my darling?” Tarn murmured. Tarn felt Kaon nudge into his side even more as soon as he spoke. “You want him to frag you, yes?”

“If that’s what you want, Tarn. I only follow your command.” Kaon tittered like a devious youngling. He knew what he wanted. And, he knew that Tarn knew too. Their communication went beyond the playful nature of Kaon’s choice of words. Still, he liked to reassure Tarn that he was behind him completely. Even when it came to off duty shenanigans.

“I... I want him to frag you.” Tarn practically whimpered. His arousal was to the point of getting the better of his urbane composure.

Kaon beamed. “Your wish is my command.” The giggly mech laid himself back against a still very gratified Helex. He spread his legs, enticing both Lockdown and Tarn with a nice view of an opened panel and a dripping valve.

Lockdown didn’t hesitate to slither over to Kaon, looming over him with lust in his eyes. Having already discarded his snap on codpiece earlier in the show, Lockdown’s spike was already ready to claim the prize between Kaon’s thighs. And he showed little hesitation.

Tarn’s need was to a boiling point and he wanted to be inside of the entertainer. Now. He shuffled to his knees positioning himself behind Lockdown. He gripped onto Lockdown’s hips as he was thrusting into Kaon. He wandered his hands in the same manner Kaon’s had earlier. Exploring. From his hips to his perfect aft to his tight valve, where he let several of his fingers disappear.

Lockdown gasped at the penetration to his valve. It had been too long since he had authorized a mech to play with him. He eagerly began to ride Tarn’s fingers as he fragged Kaon. The dueling pleasures sent him into a state of euphoria.

Tarn replaced his invasive fingers with the head of his spike. He could tell that Lockdown’s valve had not been used as frequently as his spike, so he opted to ease into him to allow his valve to stretch to accommodate him. Tarn relished in the thought that this mech’s equipment wasn’t stained over and over by various trash who would not appreciate the level of beauty he had to offer. It was an unexpected and rare treat in the disgusting filth that was the world of pleasure houses. He began to grind his hips earning him moans of approval from the dancer.

“Mmm... c’mere, Vos.” Kaon called, reaching out in the general direction he sensed Vos was located. 

It was a struggle to get himself away from Tesarus, but Vos wanted to answer Kaon’s call. Especially since it would lead to more of what Vos was yearning for.

“Kaaaaaooon.” Vos vocalized, letting his mate know he was close by.

While Kaon had been the one to summon Vos, he was too wrapped up in an overload he had reached in the short span of time since Lockdown had started fragging him. All he could manage were cries of pleasure as the mech’s spike reached the right cluster of nodes within his valve.

“Aaah... Allow our entertainer to taste you, Vos.” Tarn spoke for Kaon, as he continued to thrust his hips into Lockdown at a steady pace.

“Yessss... Vos good to taste.” Vos grabbed Lockdown’s face and shoving his spike into the mech’s waiting mouth. He did so without disrupting the flow of the threesome that he was joining.

Lockdown wasn’t as fond of sucking spikes as he was having a wet valve in his face, but, admittedly, he was enjoying any and all attention this group of mechs was willing to bestow upon him. He fervently swallowed up the smallest of the group’s spike, permitting him to be as rough as he liked. Especially since he was easier to take than Helex had been.

“Ooo, yes, that’s good.” Tarn encouraged. He felt an overload starting to build within himself. A combination of Kaon’s mewling, watching Vos frag Lockdown’s face senseless, and having Lockdown’s valve tightening around his spike with each ram.

Vos rocked his hips into Lockdown’s mouth a few more times before abruptly yanking out and spraying the dancer’s face with a stream of cycled mech fluid. He admired his work before retreating back over to Tesarus.

An overload hit quicker than Lockdown had wanted, but to be expected with how good he felt sandwiched between the two DJD members. He rode out the waves upon waves of sheer bliss, fluids streaming out of both his spike and valve.

It wasn’t long after that Tarn followed with his own overload. “Ah... you two... may have him.” Tarn panted looking over at Helex and Tesarus. His spike sloppily slid out of the slick valve and he collapsed back onto the couch with a sigh of satisfaction.

With nothing more than a quick glances at each other, Helex and Tesarus wasted no time diving in at Tarn’s command. They happily snatched Lockdown away from the others and took turns stretching Lockdown’s valve to capacity until they were both spent. 

Strategically, they had ended up in a jumbled pile that didn’t involve Lockdown being squished under their weight, but rather situated comfortably between two satisfied hulks. Three, even more satisfied, mechs as voyeurs. All snuggled into one another. 

Lockdown couldn’t have been more pleased with the outcome...

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Not sure of work's title, so that is subject to change. Title comes from a song by Ace of Base.
> 
> \+ The world needs more of all these characters!


End file.
